Proposal
by My.Head.Is.Cracked
Summary: This will be my final story before school starts! After reading please review it! :D Thanks! And this story is dedicated to Fairy Tail Fans for Admin Gray and Admin Erza... :3


**-When this story is made Gray and Erza was already a couple-  
>- * means thoughts in mind-<br>-Well minna san Enjoy and review it!-**

**A R I G A T O U G O Z A I M A S U !  
>-<strong>

Gray was wearing a tuxedo and was on his way to Fairy Hills he was now going to walk Erza to the Fabulous restaurant he reserved just for the both of them… It was already 7:40 and the time that he said to her was before 8:00 so even if he wanted to knock on the door he decided to just shout it.

"Erza!" A loud yet calm voice shouted. "Are you ready yet?" 

After he had said those words an Immediate reply was Given.

"Yes I'll be there in a minute!"

Well… After 5 minutes Of waiting, Someone finally opened the door and woah his eyes widened as he has seen Erza Scarlet the mighty Titania wearing a red glittering dress with Matching Black Shoes. *Woah!* he thought… And Erza who noticed that he was staring at her for a while now started to worry…

"Gray? What's the problem… Does it not suit me… Don't you like it?"

Finally he snapped himself…

"No.. Erza you look great in that!" He smiled at her and looked at his watch 7:48 *Damn were going to be late!*

"Erza if you don't mind let's go?"

"Yes Let's go now!" She smiled at him

Erza grabbed his shoulder and walked...

The two didn't talk much while walking until finally they reached their destination there were many waiters and maidens waiting for them and Erza was surprised about this, When they had entered she was more surprised to see golden lights and a red carpet there were also musicians next to the table in the center and on that table also there was a vase with red and pink flowers in it. The musicians started to play a relaxing music… Gray moved the chair back so that Erza could sit and after that he also sat in the other side and all he could do was stare and smile at her… She didn't give much attention to him at first because she was busy examining the whole restaurant and its her first time to be in such a fabulous place until finally she was done and looked at him she blushed madly as she saw Gray smiling at her like an angel…

"Enjoying it?" he questioned her and was still smiling

"Ye-Yes!" She smiled back "I like it very much." She smiled even more at the same time she was nervous….

"Tuug tuug…Tuug… tuug…" She can feel her heartbeat even though it's not their first time to be dating it was really different… She could feel that something's up…

Mean while…

*Gray… Gray… Be calm just smile at her and entertain her… Well just act normal and it'll be all fine…* he thought to himself…

After a while of thinking and blushing for the both of them Dinner was finally served with the two waiters opening their meals Erza blushed at what was served before her 

"A Cheesecake!" She whispered to herself . Seeing her like this made Gray more happier than before

"A-Ano Gray im gonna eat it now…" She blushed

"Sure!" he replied

She started to eat it and with every bite and with every bite she took was a delight to her. When only the last portion of the cake was left she continued until she noticed that something hard touched the end of the fork

"hmmm? What's this?" she began to have questions in her mind

"A-Ano…" he sounded but she didn't paid attention to him but just continued to eat what is left until a small box was left which made Gray shiver because of nervousness and excitement. She started to open it and what she found? A simple yet elegant silver ring. Her eyes glittered at what she saw. Gray hurriedly cleared his throat grabbed the box from her hands and kneeled before her

"A-Ano Erza…" he blushed more

"Hmmmm?" she began to give Gray a face of *Gray what are you doing?*

"E-Erza I know this is really the right time for me to say this because we have been together for years now and we shared our pain, sadness and happiness with each other.. Even though at times we fight each other I know and I believe we are still together… Well Erza will you please be my dearly beloved wife?"

"Gray?..." a single tear escaped from both of her eyes.

"E-Erza why are you crying?" he began to panic.

"Gray Im fine this is just tears of joy!" she laughed as she wiped her tears away from he face.

And after a while he heare something

"YES!" She finally said it!

"Did you just say Yes?" he questioned her as he stood up 

She nodded as her reply

Gray who couldn't control her happiness gave Erza a surprise kiss on the lips which she gladly accept and kissed him back. Even the employees clapped their hands at the soon to be married couple. They pulled back after a minute their and smiled at each other.

"Well Erza are you ready to spread the news tomorrow?" he said as he grabbed Erza's hand and putted the ring on the correct finger

"Yup Im ready" she replied as the both of them walked out of the restaurant…

-T H E E N D-

**-  
>-Well that's my final story for now school's starting up T_T-<br>-Please review it! After you read Thanks!-**

**-I look forward in seeing you guys again!-  
>-And also this is dedicated to Fairy Tail Fans admin Gray and Admin Erza I know you know me!- <strong>


End file.
